2007 Free Range Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The 2007 Free Range Film Festival will be held the weekend of July 27 in Wrenshall, Minnesota. Festival Program Friday, July 27 * Tyger directed by Guilherme Marcondes :A giant tiger prowls through a cardboard city in this animated short inspired by William Blake’s poem “Tyger” and every Godzilla film ever made. (Animated, 5 minutes) * The Fighting Cholitas (2006) directed by Mariam Jobrani :Every Sunday, the fiercest female wrestlers in all of Bolivia climb into the ring to do battle. (Documentary, 20 minutes) * End of the Sawdust Trail (2007) directed by Andy Brodie :An aging clown and his jack-in-the-box retire for good. (Narrative, 9 minutes) * Fur Love of the Game (2007) directed by Tucker Lucas :At the North Dakota State School of Animal Husbandry and Veterinary Sciences, romance blossoms between a campus security guard and a guy in a panda suit. (Narrative, 8 minutes) * Hattenhorst (2006) directed by Ove Sander :Hans Hattenhorst worked as a projectionist for more than 50 years. But that doesn’t mean he’s a film buff. (Documentary, 5 minutes) * Mild People in Aggressive T-Shirts directed by Lyn Elliot :This film sports the most descriptive title since “Snakes on a Plane.” (Documentary, 3 minutes) * Boy in the Air directed by Lyn Elliot :Great advertising can inspire you… to write a letter. (Experimental, 2 minutes) * Once (2000) directed by Lyn Elliot :A person could get away with doing almost anything once. Almost. (Narrative, 4 minutes) * Cat Fight directed by Lyn Elliot :As it turns out, most cats’ tails are not detachable. (Narrative, 5 minutes) * Know What You Mean directed by Lyn Elliot :What we have here is a failure to communicate. (Narrative, 6 minutes) * Fish, But No Cigar directed by Lyn Elliot :Is a bird in the hand worth two in the fish? And can a fish in time save nine? (Animated, 4 minutes) * Banana Boy (2007) directed by Brian Barber :Who is the Banana Boy? And what does he want from us? (Experimental, 1 minute) * Cross Country with the Snakes (2007) directed by Hansi Johnson :Cross country ski all day and play the blues all night with Duluth’s own Black Eyed Snakes. (Documentary, 15 minutes) * Eugene and the Worm (2007) directed by Josh Hope :A tale of tuna, basketball and perversion. FAIR WARNING: This film features some dirty words. (Narrative, 13 minutes) * Urban Explorers: Into the Darkness (2007) directed by Melody Gilbert :Special preview screening. Adventure-seekers from around the world explore the limits of our decaying urban landscape. (Documentary, 82 minutes) Saturday, July 28 (Afternoon Session) * Jonas (2007) directed by Eli Daughdrill :A moving portrait of a brother who suffers from schizophrenia. (Documentary, 46 minutes) * Neighbors directed by Patrick Maun :Genocide always seems to happen to “other people.” But if genocide is in our nature, why can’t it happen anywhere? (Experimental, 7 minutes) * Startle Pattern directed by Eric Patrick :It’s not easy being a stop-motion puppet. (Animated, 13 minutes) * C. Beck (2006) directed by Deb Wallwork and Mike Hazard :A portrait of Fergus Falls’ favorite artist, Charles Beck. (Documentary, 8 minutes) * Everybody Promenade directed by LeAnn Erickson :The men of Sac City, Iowa live to dance! On tractors! (Documentary, 27 minutes) * 12 Moons on Gichi Gami directed by Mark Ryan :The greatest darn lake in the whole wide world – as viewed from our favorite aerial lift bridge. (Experimental, 5 minutes) * Hatchet directed by Scott Bateman :With music by Low. “Let’s bury the hatchet like the Beatles and the Stones.” (Music Video, 4 minutes) * Single Bed directed by George Kouvaras :Horror plus puppetry equals MORE HORROR! (Narrative, 12 minutes) * Gimmee Green directed by Eric Flagg :Americans are obsessed with their lawns. Maybe it’s because—deep down—we all wish we were farmers. (Documentary, 30 minutes) Saturday, July 28 (Evening Session) * Tales of the Creepy Crooked: The Nyuggle directed by Lee Kern :The first in a series of lo-fi flicks investigating the myths and mysteries of the Shetland Islands. (Documentary, 3 minutes) * Tales of the Creepy Crooked: The Selky Woman directed by Lee Kern :Selkies are kind of like mermaids. Except that they’re Scottish. (Documentary, 3 minutes) * Tales of the Creepy Crooked: The Trowie Folk directed by Lee Kern :Strange trolls mess with the space-time continuum in another chilling tale from the Shetland Islands. (Documentary, 3 minutes) * Tales of the Creepy Crooked: The Wolver directed by Lee Kern :A newlywed couple moves next door to a half-wolf, half-man creature. This can’t possibly turn out well, can it? (Documentary, 3 minutes) * Found Sound: A Speech About Duluth directed by Scott Bateman :The entire thrilling history of the Zenith City on the Unsalted Sea is condensed into one short cartoon. (Animation, 4 minutes) * Daughter of Odin (2006) directed by Greg Carlson :While having his portrait painted, a man discovers that the artist is a Valkyrie. (Comedy, 4 minutes) * Victory Blizzard (2007) directed by Greg Carlson :Being a Valkyrie is all fun and games until your twin sister comes to town for a visit. (Comedy, 4 minutes) * Rotation directed by Erin Hudson :We love wind farmers. Like some other farmers we know, they don’t use pesticides or growth hormones. (Documentary, 3 minutes) * Afloat directed by Erin Hudson :Nothing makes you feel younger than the senior community swimming pool. (Documentary, 6 minutes) * Long Haul directed by Erin Hudson :A portrait of three women and the big rigs they drive. (Documentary, 21 minutes) * Naked Abe (2007) directed by Mike Scholtz :A time traveler is sent from the future to prevent the theft of a rare historical photo. (Narrative, 6 minutes) * 9 directed by Shane Acker :A rag doll battles a soul-stealing monster. (Animated, 11 minutes) * Ski Boys directed by Benny Zenga :These Super 8 reels document the Ski Boys’ experiments with bicycles, mattresses and gravity. (Action/Adventure, 9 minutes) * The Unforeseen directed by Laura Dunn :It’s environmentalists vs. developers in Austin, Texas – with a special guest appearance by Robert Redford. (Documentary, 88 minutes) External Links